Tales of a Voyager
by Tania Scarlet
Summary: [AU] Eren Jaeger, era un poderoso marino con ansias de conocer el mundo, respetado por muchos y temidos por tantos otros. Un amante del océano y apasionado por las aventuras, seguiría los pasos de su padre a través de los siete mares, sumiéndose en un viaje sin retorno con el fin de encontrar las olvidadas Tierras de Oriente. Lo desconocido no tenía por qué ser malo, ¿cierto?
1. Prologue: Endless

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, sino al gran Hajime Isayama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ **Tales of a Voyager─**

 **«Endless»**

* * *

 **I**

¿Qué era la soledad? ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo describía como algo tan horrible? ¿Qué tan malo podría ser estar solo? Quizás eran solos exageraciones. Pero hasta su propia madre se había mostrado bastante frustrada cuando le había preguntado eso, como si no supiera describirlo.

Sus músculos entumecidos lo castigaron con una oleada de dolor ante su intento de levantarse. Era incapaz de moverse, preso del agotamiento físico. Sollozó en voz baja, sintiendo el frío contra sus mejillas.

Que sensación más horrible.

Miró a su alrededor, pudiendo ver entre los gigantescos agujeros en la pared, el espantoso panorama que se encontraba alrededor de la devastada casa. Algo desolado de ver.

Abandonados en los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue una próspera ciudad. Una promesa dejada de lado, donde ahora solo se ocultaba lo peor de la sociedad. Como si fuera un vertedero de gente.

Era un agujero debajo de la capital, donde la gente más pobre vivía. Eran arrojados allí al no "cumplir con los requisitos" para poder ser considerados ciudadanos como todos los demás.

Encerrados en esos pueblos subterráneos, teniendo prohibida la salida. Nadie podía escapar de allí. Una vez que entrabas allí, no salías jamás.

Se preguntaba cómo se vería el cielo. Si era de color azul, así como los afortunados que podían verlo a diario lo describían. Su madre solía contarle sobre el sol y su hermosa luz.

Pero de todo lo que ella le había relatado sobre el firmamento, más allá de las estrellas, las nubes o los magníficos colores que ella le había descrito, lo que en verdad le atraía era la luna.

Varias veces durante la noche había hallado lugares donde se filtraba luz, incluso siendo de noche. Allí había conocido al ente catalogado como Luna.

A diferencia del Astro Rey, sus rayos eran plateados, casi blanquecinos. Fría pero fuerte, lo suficiente como para guiar a los viajeros nocturnos. O al menos, eso era lo que ella le había contado.

─Mamá… ─llamó, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

Su pequeña mano se posó sobre la de la mujer. Estaba fría. Demasiado.

─Mamá, despierta… ─Intentó de nuevo, pero nada.

Sus facciones estaban contraídas en una mueca de dolor, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados. Su piel estaba muy fría. No había respuesta alguna.

 _Pobre_ , pensó el niño, estaba tan cansada que ni el frío podía desertarla.

─Mamá, ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás enferma? ─Sentía que hasta hablar le dolía, apenas y podía respirar sin que su cuerpo se resintiera.

Aún así, logró reunir la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie ahogando algunos gemidos de dolor.

─Es-espérame, ya vengo ─anunció, dejando a su madre acostada en el suelo de lo que ellos llamaban casa. Aunque en realidad, no era mas que un montón de ruinas, vestigios de lo que alguna vez había sido una casa.

Había algunos muebles que no estaban tan rotos, pero el resto estaba todo destrozado. Sin embargo, habían rescatado cosas como mantas y almohadas. Pero nada más. Al menos, allí no llovía ni nada, por lo que el no tener techo no era un problema.

Bah, en realidad sí, pues estaban expuestos a las bajas temperaturas, pero solían arreglarse.

Camino a paso lento hacia los restos de un armario y sacó dos mantas, una para él y otra para su madre.

Justo cuando volvió junto a su mamá, sus piernas le fallaron y cayó de bruces al suelo. Pero, de nuevo, hizo un último intento y se levantó.

 _Un último intento_ , se dijo a sí mismo.

Colocó la manta sobre la mujer, esperando alguna respuesta. Pero nada…

─La fiebre debe haberte dejado agotada ─murmuró, acurrucándose junto a ella, bajo su propia manta.

Una enfermedad había arrasado las ciudades subterráneas. Hacia que el cuerpo doliera y, aunque no sabía mucho, su madre le había dicho que hacía mucho daño y ponía a la gente a dormir.

No sabía muy bien por qué era tan mala esa enfermedad. Se suponía que dormir era bueno. Quizás era por el cansancio, o algo así. No lo sabía muy bien. Sin embargo, decidió no darle más importante.

Ya era el tercer día seguido que todo su ser dolía, era como si lo hubieran apaleado.

Tembló por el frío y se abrazó a su progenitora, queriendo recuperar el calor, pero la mujer estaba muy fría. Cosa que le preocupaba. Esperaba que la manta la protegiera de las heladas temperaturas.

Entonces, otro recuerdo se vino a su mente. Los cuentos de su mamá sobre una gigantesca e interminable masa de agua, que se mezclaba con el cielo en una línea llamada horizonte.

¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Estaba seguro de que ella se lo había dicho incontables veces, pro en ese instante simplemente no era capaz de recordarlo.

No podía recordarlo. Se le había escapado de la memoria.

Suspiró, exasperado. Al menos, lo que sí sabía era que había todo tipo de criaturas habitando en él, de todas formas y colores. Todo lo que pudiera imaginar se encontraba allí.

También había mencionado que existían personas valientes que se atrevían a navegarlo y cruzarlo en botes gigantes. Aunque no sabía muy bien que era un bote, pero su madre lo había descrito de una forma graciosa, como si fuese un sombrero al revés que podía flotar en el agua, pero era muy pesado.

¡No tenía sentido!

Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios a pesar de su padecimiento. Sin duda le resultaba fascinante todo lo que ella le había contado. Quería saber más. Quería que le dijera más.

Hasta le había dicho que, quizás, algún día él podría salir a recorrer el… la… Bueno, el agua gigante.

Le había descrito a aquellas personas como seres libres, capaces de hacer lo que ellos quisieran. Hábiles y fuertes. Los había llamado _Viajeros_.

Sin duda, algo que él quería ser en un futuro. No sabía bien cómo, pero lo haría.

Incluso en medio de toda esa pobreza y carencia, el niño tenía su dulce inocencia intacta, pudiendo ver el paraíso en medio del infierno. Siendo capaz de sonreír aún a través del dolor. Algo que había aprendido de su maravillosa mamá y que siempre lo acompañaría.

Cerró sus ojos, ganado por el cansancio, mientras bostezaba sonoramente.

Mañana sería otro día y esperaba que su mami se sintiese mejor. Así podría seguir contándole sobre el cielo y las aventuras de los viajeros en… en… Bah, olvídenlo.

Tendría que preguntarle cómo se llamaba esa cosa. Sin falta. Pero por ahora, se conformaría con soñar con ello.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bien, bien.

¿Qué decir? Sé que he estado muy ausente. Creo que ya dos años, pero estoy intentando ponerme al día. Quiero volver a Fanfiction y a diferencia de otras veces, subiré una historia, intentaré terminarla y ahí continuare con otras.

Esperaré hacer Updates semanales, por lo que ya tengo algunos capítulos prontos, pero intentare subir cada martes.

Consideren este capítulo un prólogo, es por eso que quise plantearlo de esta manera. Aunque puede estar algo vacío y confuso, pero ya todo tomará sentido, lo prometo.

Espero que les guste y dejen reviews, así mi motivación por escribir crece y mi vuelta a FF no es tan costosa (?

 **EDIT:** No sé por qué, pero FF me borró la historia y he tenido que resubirla. No sé si fue un error de la página o algún Bug, o algo así. Espero que esta vez sí funcione.

Saludos.

 **Tania.**


	2. Chapter 1: Dear Captain

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, sino al gran Hajime Isayama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ **Tales of a Voyager ─**

 **«Dear Captain»**

 **I**

Un hermoso clima se hacía presente esa jornada, con una fresca brisa proveniente del océano, haciendo más llevaderas las altas temperaturas y el golpe de los fuertes rayos solares.

La ciudad se veía más viva de lo normal. Sus calles se encontraban excesivamente pobladas y bulliciosas, los puertos estaban repletos y ni hablar de los bares, llenos de nuevos marinos ansiosos por una buena cerveza luego de estar horas y horas trabajando en ese abrasador tiempo.

Resopló con fastidio, esquivando todas las personas que pasaban, queriendo hacerse un camino fuera de ese gentío que no le permitía llegar a su tan anhelado destino.

─Oigan, ¿ese no es…?

Sonrió ladinamente, era algo normal oír ese tipo de comentarios a diario. Es más, podría decir que ya había oído es susurro al menos siete veces y eso que era apenas era mediodía.

Vaya, no quería sonar arrogante, pero era la verdad. No sabía muy bien como la gente se daba cuenta quién era, pues siempre intentaba pasar desapercibido, aunque parecía que eso no estaba funcionando como lo esperaba los últimos tiempos.

Cinco interminables minutos le tomo zigzaguear entre la gente para así poder llegar a donde deseaba. Recargó su mano en la pequeña puerta de pesada madera y empujó, encontrándose con un panorama tan acostumbrado en ese sitio.

Una melodía de piano resonando de fondo, siendo opacado por los gritos, las risas y los cánticos de los hombres que se encontraban allí. También podían divisarse a algunas prostitutas sentadas en la barra, coqueteando con cualquiera que se aproximara. También podían verse a los típicos borrachos mañaneros, los cuales buscaban pelea por cualquier cosa.

Rió en voz baja. Sin duda, le encantaba ese lugar.

Ni bien dio un solo paso en la habitación, todo quedó en silencio, cortándose incluso el piano, todo el mundo estaba atento al recién llegado.

La vista de los presentes allí se clavaba en aquel joven muchacho de fuerte y desafiante presencia, enmudeciendo a cualquiera que osase a mirar fijamente a esos intensos ojos aguamarina. Sin duda alguien intimidante y muy misterioso.

Se abrió paso entre la marea de gente, llegando a una mesa apartada. Siempre estaba libre, pues todos sabían muy bien a quién pertenecía ese asiento y pobre el que accidentalmente lo ocupara, pues estaría tentando la paciencia de un hombre muy peligroso.

Se sentó, recostándose en su asiento y posando ruidosamente sus pies sobre la mesa, haciendo resonar el taco de éstas contra el tablón, no haciendo más que mantener la atención del público en él. Luego de unos pocos segundos, todo el mundo retomó sus actividades, como siempre solían hacer.

Solo pasaron unos segundos y una bella muchacha de cabellera rubia corta se acercó, con una sonrisa coqueta y un marcado bamboleo de caderas, moviendo graciosamente su larga falda. En su mano traía una gran jarra de cerveza y un plato de comida. Algo que parecía ser sopa o algo así.

Sus labios formaron una mueca de diversión al ver a la chica intentando captar su atención.

─La casa invita ─anunció Hitch, cantarina.

─La cerveza viene justa, pero la comida mejor déjasela a alguien que la necesite más que yo ─dijo, mientras se acomodaba y se sentaba apropiadamente, aceptando la jarra─. Y dile a la casa que venga, que tengo que hablar con él.

Ella asintió y volvió por donde vino, dispuesta a cumplir con lo pedido.

Le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Metió la mano dentro de su morral de cuero y de su interior sacó un par de mapas y un lápiz. Desplegó el más grande y se puso a observar las rutas que había marcado en él.

Sintió como la silla frente a él se movía y en ésta se colocaba su mejor amigo, Armin Arlet.

─Eren, ¿cómo va todo? ─saludó con su típico tono alegre y cálido─. ¿Acaso la nobleza te tiene tan ocupado como para saludar a tu mejor amigo? ─Sintió un tinte burlón e irónico que le hizo dar algunas carcajadas.

Todos se voltearon a mirarlo. No era normal que riera así tan abiertamente.

─No seas tonto, cabeza de coco. ─Negó con la cabeza, riendo un poco─. Sabes que todo esto es nuevo para mí, y bastante aburrido la verdad. ─Suspiró.

Armin sonrió.

Eren Jaeger, su mejor amigo, el hombre más peligroso y temido de toda la isla Paradis. Siendo alguien independiente, que seguía sus propias reglas. Podría decirse que era intocable. Todo el mundo le debía algo. Nadie se atrevía a negarle nada.

A pesar de esto, no era un mero criminal. No, no, no. Era un famoso aventurero, dueño de una de las marinas mercantes más grandes de todo el mundo, vendiendo mercancía exótica, la cual obtenía de los continuos viajes que realizaba.

A sus veintiún años recién cumplidos, amasaba una fortuna envidiable y una fuerte reputación. Era alguien confiable y leal, muy bueno negociando, un muy buen socio. Sin embargo, si descubría algo que no le gustaba o se rompían sus normas, bueno… él se encargaría de dejar en claro quién mandaba y no de una manera muy bonita.

Era muy inteligente y manipulador, nunca haría algo porque sí. Todo tenía que estar bien premeditado, tener un motivo, una razón. A pesar de que en su niñez era conocido por ser muy apasionado, testarudo e impulsivo, con los años había aprendido a controlar muy bien sus impulsos.

Y no solo era alguien que se valía por su cerebro, pues también estaba bien entrenado en el uso de armas blancas, de fuego y en las artes marciales mixtas. Haciéndolo alguien aún más peligroso.

Se sabía el importante lugar y todo el prestigio que se había ganado en el mundo de los negocios, además de eso, todos sabían muy bien lo que sucedería si se metían con él. Por lo que sus barcos siempre estaban bien custodiados y nunca en todos esos años habían sufrido un ataque.

A todo esto, se le sumaba el contacto directo con el rey y la nobleza, así como también los fuertes lazos con los monarcas de otros países muy poderosos.

─Armin, ¿me estás escuchando? ─se quejó el castaño, al ver que mientras él hablaba su amigo parecía estar ido en sus propios pensamientos.

El aludido sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su ensoñación.

─Lo siento ─se disculpó─. A ver, cuéntame.

Jaeger suspiró sonoramente y miró desaprobatoriamente a su interlocutor durante unos segundos, para luego retomar su cuento desde el principio.

─Estuve viendo un par de rutas nuevas, estoy pensando en salir en una nueva excursión ─reiteró─. Al este.

Alzó las cejas con intriga, queriendo oír las razones de esa decisión.

─¿Al este? ¿Qué es lo que hay allí?

El castaño sonrió y señaló un punto en el mapa en la zona de oriente, con una leve inclinación al sur. El otro frunció el entrecejo, acercando su rostro a la cartografía, sin entender a lo que se refería.

─Allí no hay nada…

─Oh, mi pobre e inocente cabeza de coco, que no esté en los mapas no significa que no exista. ─Se cruzó de brazos─. Son zonas inexploradas, nadie ha navegado las aguas orientales, no me extraña que no se tenga registro de lo que hay allí ─argumentó, con seguridad y trazando una línea que rodeaba toda el área que él planeaba visitar.

Armin miró a su compañero inseguro. Sabía muy bien sobre las leyendas de las extrañas tierras olvidadas del este, donde habitaban todo tipo de monstruos y tesoros escondidos. Un cuento de hadas, vamos. Nada que un adulto debería creer y mucho menos buscar, pero Eren era muy diferente.

Jaeger metió la mano en su morral nuevamente y tomó un libro de cobertura de cuero y amarillentas páginas. Lo abrió en una cierta página y se lo tendió al otro muchacho, el cual lo recibió y comenzó a leer con gran interés lo que le había entregado.

─¿Qué es esto? ─inquirió, desviando la vista solo por unos instantes para luego reanudar su lectura.

─Es la razón de mi visita a las islas orientales. ─Se estiró para señalarle algo en una de las hojas─. Y esto es lo que busco, amigo mío.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras leía lo que le había sido señalado. Sin poder comprender del todo cómo podían existir todas las cosas y lugares que eran descritos en dicho jornal. Confundido, observó al dueño del objeto.

─¿Dónde conseguiste esto? ─preguntó azorado.

─Es una de las enciclopedias que escribió mi padre, la encontré hace un par de semanas mientras me mudaba ─informó, recibiendo de vuelta el libro y guardándola─. En total, hay tres de ellas.

─¿Así que el señor Jaeger, ah…? ─musitó para sí.

No había conocido al padre de su mejor amigo. Nunca lo había visto en toda su vida, pero sabía muy bien quién era. Era el médico de la familia real, muy famoso por su experto trato y la cantidad de pacientes que había atendido a lo largo de todo el país de Paradis.

Lamentablemente, Grisha Jaeger había fallecido hacía ya más de un año, simbolizando una gran pérdida para Eren, pero éste pudo recuperarse bastante bien.

─Mi padre viajó a cientos de lugares y todos ellos están registrados en los diarios que encontré ─comentó─. Y todos esos sitios no han sido explorados por nadie más. Quedó todo en secreto, nadie nunca ha oído de estas excursiones ─contó, ojeando rápido el libro que tenía en manos para luego guardarlo─. Hay coordenadas, descripciones, bocetos, mapas… de todo.

Sus orbes verdes se veían iluminados por la emoción. La alegría y la curiosidad tatuadas en sus facciones. Con un gesto que rebelaba la llama aventurera y esa chispa que nunca perdía fuerza.

Sabían muy bien que ya a esa altura, todo el mundo había oído su conversación, pues gradualmente las voces se habían educido a un punto en el que solo se podían oír ellos hablando.

Rió un poco.

─¿Alguien quiere acompañarme? ─gritó, con burla, haciendo que todos los fisgones se avergüencen al ser pillados y retomen sus actividades.

─¿Es significa que nos vamos de expedición? ─cuestionó el rubio, con una gran sonrisa de añoranza.

Eso le traía muchos recuerdos.

─Eso, amigo mío, es algo que no se pregunta.

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡Buenas a todos!

Bien, aquí está el primer capítulo, luego de una semana. Como dije, todos los martes habrá actualización. Tranquilos, no me dará la loca y dejaré de publicar. Tengo tres capítulos más escritos y sigo escribiendo.

Como verán, intentaré mantener un formato de capítulos no muy extensos para que no se vuelvan tediosos de leer. Intentaré no superar las 2500 palabras. Me pondré ese margen, pues quiero que sea una lectura corta pero fluida y entretenida.

Sé que quizás esperaban que siguiera el hilo del prólogo, pero quiero suponer que pudieron relacionar algo del prólogo y este capítulo. Prometo que en los próximos veremos un poco más sobre este tema. Por ahora, solo esperen.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, si este capítulo les gusto, no olviden dejar su review, me ayuda y me motiva mucho.

Y con todo eso dicho, me despido.

¡Beso & Abrazos!

 **Tania.**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, sino al gran Hajime Isayama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ **Tales of a Voyager─**

 **«Meeting»**

 **I**

Miró a todos los papeles en su escritorio y suspiró agobiado. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Se le antojaba demasiado pesado tener que hacer todo ese papeleo, era un verdadero infierno.

Sin embargo, al ver cómo debajo de todos esos interminables documentos se asomaban los mapas y los libros que planificaban su futura expedición, una vaga sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

Habían decidido dejar pasar todo un mes para así reunir todo lo que les sería necesario para su viaje. Tenía que reunir a su viejo equipo, preparar un buen navío, conseguir las provisiones suficientes para el tiempo estimado que duraría la exploración, etc, etc.

Su última aventura había sido hacía año y medio, justo antes del fallecimiento de su padre, lo que le obligó a tomar muchas responsabilidades y hacer demasiados trámites y papeleos por propiedades, títulos y demás. Algo muy agotador y que le había dejado cero tiempo a su espíritu viajero de conocer el mundo. Además, toda esa montaña de cosas para hacer, a pesar de haberse reducido un poco, se mantenían hasta el presente, como si nunca tuviese fin.

Si bien había tenido su época de gloria, donde pasaba meses sin toca tierra y no paraba de conocer cosas nuevas, esa época había conocido su fin. Ya no tenía las mismas libertades de antes. Mientras mas importancia ganara su empresa, menos podría ocupar sus ratos con su pasatiempo favorito: viajar.

Cada vez eran más reuniones, tratos, visitas, carga horaria, cansancio y mucho, mucho estrés. Habría logrado hacerse espacio por obra y gracia del espíritu santo, pero también, por el beneficio de su empresa mercante; si conseguía todo lo que esos libros prometían, sin duda, todo valdría la pena.

Entre sus trece y sus diecinueve años. Esa había sido la época en l que había comenzado a ganar fuerza su nombre. Sin embargo, su vida no había sido solo viajes y felicidad. Oh no… había cierta oscuridad que envolvía a Eren Jaeger y eso era algo con lo que cargaría para siempre.

Por lo que la gente le temía, por lo que la gente susurraba al verlo pasar. Y por más que se esforzara en intentar limpiar las manchas de su pretérito, siempre habría alguien que recordara y le mirar con terror en los ojos. Después de todo, la gente perdonaba, pero nunca olvidaba…

─Eren… ─Una voz masculina hizo eco en sus pensamientos; rasposa y grave, con un deje cariñoso y triste.

Levantó la vista de su escritorio y le ofreció un gesto cálido al individuo que se había asomado por su puerta, bien uniformado y de aspecto impecable. Pero bien sabía él, que no era tan así.

─Dime, Hannes, ¿Qué sucede?

El hombre se aclaró la garganta.

─Un caballero desea verle y a pesar de haberle dicho que no aceptaría visitas por hoy, ha insistido en que le permita pasar ─anunció, manteniendo una mirada serena, imperturbable─. Dice que tiene que discutir asuntos importantes con usted.

El castaño no respondió de inmediato. Se quedó sopesando las palabras de su subordinado, pensando bien qué debería hacer.

─Déjalo pasar ─resolvió al fin, con una profunda exhalada.

El rubio asintió y se retiró para así cumplir con su mandato. Luego de unos breves minutos, volvería a aparecer en el lugar, acompañado por otro hombre.

Hannes se retiró ni bien ese individuo había entrado. Conocía muy bien los protocolos y las reglas que Eren había impuesto.

Eren prestó gran atención a las facciones de su invitado, estudiándolo. Muy alto, pasando el metro ochenta, rubio, ojos azules, cejas pobladas, presencia formidable. Pero había algo que capturó su interés. Esa determinación, esa seguridad que emanaba su calma presencia.

Esbozó una amable sonrisa y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en la silla al otro lado de su escritorio, enfrentado a él.

─Muy bien, señor…

─Smith ─interrumpió─, Erwin Smith.

Su gesto se ensanchó.

Por supuesto que conocía ese nombre, quién en el maldito reino no sabía quién era.

Se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que el comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, una de las facciones más prestigiosas del ejército real, encargada de investigar todos los alrededores de la isla de Paradis, buscando tierras desocupadas para su explotación. Así como también, la exploración de mares y trazado de nuevas rutas comerciales. Sin duda, eran los más expuestos al peligro de toda la milicia.

─Claro ─concedió─. Entonces, señor Smith, dígame en qué puedo servirle.

─Verá, señor Jaeger, ha llegado a mis oídos que usted tiene planeado emprender una exploración hacia aguas orientales.

El castaño frunció el ceño.

─Vaya, los rumores se extienden como pólvora.

Sobre todo, porque hacía unos días que le había comentado sobre sus planes a Armin, no esperaba que todo el mundo se enterara tan pronto. Hubiera preferido mantener un perfil bajo, aunque teniendo en cuenta que todos en el bar habían oído atentos a su plática, la verdad no sabía por qué se sorprendía.

Erwin respondió a su comentario con una mueca, casi imperceptible, de diversión.

─Todos lo conocen, señor Jaeger, saben de sus aventuras y viajes alrededor del mundo ─pausó─. Y aunque a diferencia de antes, ha pasado un período en el que se ha mantenido inactivo, cualquiera puede asegurar que no hay marino más experimentado que usted.

El aludido alzó una ceja. ¿A qué se debía tanta vuelta? Le extrañaba. Había oído que era un hombre directo y claro, ¿qué ganaba con marearle tanto la perdiz?

Si bien no era tonto y podía notar lo que ese sujeto insinuaba, le estaba impacientando tanta espera, tanta pausa. Como si se tomara el tiempo para pensar bien cada palabra que diría, escogiendo su discurso a partir de sus reacciones.

─Mire, señor Smith ─interrumpió─. Sea claro, no es necesario tanto preámbulo. ─Tamborileo, con cierta ansiedad, los dedos sobre el escritorio─. Siéntase libre de ir directo a la cuestión que lo ha traído hasta aquí.

Exhaló, sabiendo que él tenía razón. Se relajó un poco, mostrando una mirada más calmada, algo resignada incluso, decidido a dejar tanta formalidad de lado.

─Está bien ─accedió─. Lo que he venido a pedirle, es que permita a uno de mis escuadrones escoltar su viaje.

Pestañó un par de veces, confundido por lo que oía.

─¿Disculpe?

─Lo que ha oído. ─Su expresión se endureció─. Estoy seguro de que está al tanto de la situación de la Legión. No es como si fuésemos los preferidos de Rey ni nada. Además, su financiación ha sido suspendida hasta que no tengamos razones suficientes para realizar una nueva exploración.

Eren escuchaba cada palabra atentamente. Siempre le había interesado el trabajo de la Legión, le parecía algo fascinante. Si nunca se había unido había sido porque no se veía como perro de gobierno, pero eso no quitaba que admiraba su valentía.

Era muy difícil navegar aguas desconocidas en busca de rutas o nuevas tierras. Con todas las posibles amenazas que había allí fuera: desde detestables piratas y perderse en medio del océano hasta monstruosas tormentas destruye barcos. Sin duda, todo un desafió.

─Anda en el aire la posibilidad de que el consejo militar convenza al Rey de disolver nuestra división. ─Siguió luego de un muy breve silencio─. Pero si usted permite que un pequeño grupo de soldados vaya con usted y traigan lo que necesitamos para reanudar las expediciones, entonces podríamos salvar la Legión de Reconocimiento. ─Terminó su discurso con la seriedad y convicción típica de su persona.

─¿Qué es lo que le hace creer que yo permitiré eso?

Silencio.

─¿Por qué esperó hasta ahora y no lo hizo por cuenta propia?

Él aclaró la garganta y le miró de una forma que indicaba que no se dejaría amedrentar.

─Como ya le mencioné, no contamos con la financiación ni aprobación del Rey, por ende, no tenemos acceso a nuestro material de trabajo, como las carabelas reales, provisiones, permisos de navegación, etc. Además, contamos con la prohibición de utilizar al personal militar para ejercer exploraciones clandestinas ─respondió con tranquilidad, directo y conciso─. Por eso, podríamos infiltrar a algunos de mis hombres en su viaje sin que levante sospechas ni sea considerado algo que vaya en contra del mandato de su majestad.

─¿Y qué le hace pensar que yo aceptaré? ─indago, incrédulo ante su confianza.

El otro hombre sonrió.

─Porque usted, al igual que yo, ama el mar y estoy seguro de que no desearía privar al mundo de conocer lugares inexplorados ─argumentó, como si fuera de lo más obvio.

Jaeger lo pensó por unos instantes. Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del asiento y reflexionó sobre las razones expuestas.

─¿Y qué ganaré yo con todo esto, comandante?

Ahí estaba la raíz del asunto.

─Por el momento, no poseo los medios monetarios suficientes para recompensarle, pero si mis soldados vuelven exitosos, entonces podré retribuirle parte de los gastos de esta excursión ─declaró.

Se tomó unos segundos para meditar su contestación, sabiendo que lo que le pedía era algo un poco arriesgado. Si bien entendía sus motivos, no podía enredarse en ese tipo de asuntos y permitirse a levantar sospechas. Lo único que le faltaba era ser multado por algo tan tonto. Pero si bien, no se trataba de una expedición clandestina al no utilizar barcos ni dinero provenientes de la realeza…

Además, tampoco creía que por el simple hecho de que llevara consigo unos pocos integrantes del cuerpo de exploración ya lo contaran como algo en contra de lo dictaminado por el monarca. Sería algo estúpido, como si por el simple hecho de subirse a un barco ya estuvieran dispuestos a desacatar las normas.

Pero igual, seguía siendo algo tonto que eso fuese considerado ilegal. Pues si bien _su alteza_ había cancelado los viajes y censurado cualquier intento de usar los navíos reales, solo tendría poder bajo sus pertenencias. No sobre las de alguien más, mucho menos sobre las suyas.

Eso significaba que estaría a salvo de problemas, o al menos en ese campo. Pero aun así seguía sin tragarse del todo la idea. Algo no lo convencía. Y no era por las palabras de Smith, sino por otra cosa. Había algo más.

─¿Tan desesperado está, comandante, como para venir a pedirme ayuda? ─se burló, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa, con la cabeza en la palma de su mano.

─Desesperado no es la palabra ─refirió─, sino, en busca de una solución. Ya hace más de un año han cancelado nuestro financiamiento y necesitamos una reincorporación de capital a nuestros proyectos. Necesitamos pruebas de que la Legión no puede ser disuelta, que hay demasiado mundo sin explorar y estoy seguro de que usted comparte mi sentimiento ─reveló, ya sabiendo que, si salía de ese despacho sin haber logrado el trato, estaría perdido. Por eso no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un no por respuesta. Lo daría todo. Era ahora o nunca.

Rió por lo bajo ante su determinación. Sabía que estaba a todo o nada. Sin duda, era algo admirable. Comprendía sus porqués, estaban en una situación límite.

─Muy bien, entonces, estaré encantado de ayudarle, comandante.

Una sonrisa se asomó entre los labios del rubio, aliviado.

─Solo necesito que me diga cuantos hombres enviará ─añadió─. ¿Diez? ¿Quince? ─En su interior, sabía que el número era algo exagerado.

─Con cuatro, bastará.

 **II**

Había un profundo silencio en la sala. La gran mesa se mostraba ante sus ojos repleta de manjares y finos utensilios. Tomó de su copa de oro, dando lago sorbos a su bebida.

Vino de las tierras sureñas. Su preferido.

Sus adoradas hijas se encontraban una a cada lado de la mesa, haciéndole compañía en silencio, deleitándose con la comida.

Frieda se veía tranquila, como de costumbre, pero algo en la mirada de Historia demostraba inquietud. Sintió curiosidad por lo que podría atormentar sus pensamientos. Incluso estuvo a punto de llamar su atención para ver qué le sucedía, pero su paz se vio interrumpida con la entrada de uno de sus oficiales.

Miró de reojo a la mujer que acaba de entrar.

─Su alteza…

Alzó su mano, haciendo un gesto para que se detuviera.

─Si me disculpáis, mis queridas hijas, debo atender algunos asuntos, continuad con vuestro almuerzo.

Sin agregar nada más, se puso de pie y se dignó a abandonar el comedor real, siguiendo a la soldado sin decir ni una palabra. Si su noticia le obligaba a llamarlo mientras comía, entonces debía ser algo que no podía retrasar. Algo muy importante, o eso esperaba.

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hola!**

Me tardé en actualizar, no porque no tuviera el capítulo escrito, solo no tenía ganas (?)

Ya poco a poco todo va tomando color, solo paciencia.

Bueno, sin nada mas que decir, me retiro, gracias por los reviews.

Besos y Abrazos.

 **Tania.**


End file.
